Only Human
by Inepto
Summary: Driven by desire and ambition these creatures sought amusement to quench their forsaken boredom. They thrived off of chaos and destruction making sure to bring down an unlucky mortal or two. Living hidden behind human civilization a strange demented faery knight finds himself interested in a particular redheaded mortal. But what would be the price for his curiosity? SasoDei/Hiatus


**_A/N-_**_ Alrighty I've been busy with life and school, horrible it is indeed QnQ But After the problem with accounts and deleting stories I bring back Majestically Callous, which I now renamed Only Human, eue, So yup yup yup _

_Anyway just warning ya this one is about 20-30 chapters long and stuff like that...There might be a few lemons and or limes...MIGHT...I'm currently working on three stories to help out with my stress, Idk how often I'll update this story, but I'll update it, so don't worry. Not like people are going to like it much anyway. eue_

_Pairings- SanSaso, DeiSaso/SasoDei, KisaIta, PeinKon, Zetobi, Kakuhida, blah yea _

_Excuse Typos and stuff like that I guess...  
_

_Anyway without any more hesitation and stuff I present to you guys chapter 1_

_Chapter 2 will be posted soon._

**Warnings: **_(Not much) confusing setting, Strange thoughts, timereversal, slight blood, Sasori crying, Major OOCness (They'll be in character further into the story, You need to give them time to develop their charaters and stuff), some SanSaso _

**Disclaimer: **_Pshhh If I owned Naruto Sasori wouldn't be the first Akatsuki member to die...TWICE_

* * *

**Chapter ****1****: The Cold Bite of Winter**

Chocolate brown eyes awoke to the annoyingly high pitched, repetitive beeping of his alarm clock. With a tired sigh, he lazily pulled the covers, of his bed, over his head. Letting the contraption's shrill sound engulf the once silent room.

Unfortunately, this plan didn't go too well, for the annoying sound only rose a higher shriller pitch each passing minute. So with much reluctance, the redhead sat up, grabbed the clock, and smashed it on the wall. With a satisfying 'thump', the redheaded teen smirked.

After all, he could always buy another one.

He silently looked around his near barren room. It was boring, to say the least. But, of course, that is to be expected with the whole fancy-rich-kid-school going on. He sighed to himself as his attention turned to his desk. His desk was the only mess in the spotless room. Also to be expected, considering his art was sometimes messy.

Puppet making was not easy, and finding, making, the right limbs and body, was often times messy, and rather tedious.

His gaze moved down to his three finished puppets, Hiruko, and the two nameless puppets, that had a strong resemblance, though he would never admit it, to his deceased parents. He felt his eyes starting to tear up, no it was not best to think of the 'what ifs'.

They were gone, and that was the end of it. With a final glance at the two puppets, he altered his gaze to the sleeping figure across from him. Soft raven locks cascaded over the white pillow in such an extraordinary contrast. Dark lashes shadowing his features in an insidiously celestial way. Pale lips slightly parted, a serene expression adorning the raven's features.

His roommate.

Lips curling upward in an impish grin, the redhead jumped out of his bed, careful, as to not alert the other. With calm precise steps, the redhead made his way over to the sleeping raven. Lowering his doll-like face, until his lips tenderly brushed the raven's ear. It took so much self-restraint from cracking up right there and then.

A wide mad-filled grin graced his doll-like features before he sinisterly whispered,

"Itachi~ Sasuke-kun is being photo shooted for child pornography~"

With practiced reflex, Sasori moved his head out of the way, barely missing the other's head bumping into his. The raven's eyes were ablaze, fury adorned his girlish face, the long raven hair, only making him look like a pissed teenage girl who just found out that her boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend.

The intent to kill was evident on the raven's face, only making the redhead crack.

It was all too much.

His laughter escaped his lips like a ribbon of water.

At the sound of bubbling laughter filling the once quiet room, the raven scowled. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time he had fallen for it. Only making it that much funnier for the redhead.

"I fail to see the amusement in your childish antics, Sasori."

The redhead giggled some more, the laughter was so genuine and sincere that it ended up making the raven join as well. They laughed for a while, until Itachi's face scrunched up with discomfort, and he began to cough horrendously in the palm of his hand. Sasori immediately stopped his actions, and moved towards the raven, fearing to see the familiar red substance that sometimes coated his friend's hand.

He stayed silent rubbing Itachi's back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He would not feed Itachi lies on how 'it will get better' or 'not to worry' because he knew that was not true.

Once the coughing fit ended, the raven turned to the redhead giving him a sheepish smile. "I apologize Sasori. That was quite rude of me." The redhead scowled at his friend, just like Itachi to be more concerned with mannerisms than his own health. Sasori didn't respond, Itachi would only snap at him, anyway.

"I'm sorry Ita-chan." He never used that girlish name, at least not when he wasn't apologizing. It was sincere, and that made it okay to say it, even though he knew that Itachi probably hated that nickname.

But that was alright.

Itachi smiled sadly at Sasori's attempt at comfort. "It's alright." It was obvious that it wasn't, but Sasori didn't want to start an argument with the raven this early in the morning, so he kept quiet. The redhead instead, put a hand on the raven's shoulder, squeezing it tightly as he spoke softly. "Don't worry Itachi, I promise we'll figure it out." Concern and determination swam in the redhead's chocolate brown eyes. Itachi clicked his tongue in slight annoyance, not towards the redhead, of course. "That is highly improbable-"

"But not impossible, and that's good enough for me."

Silence fell over the two males. Sasori's words weighing down on the raven. He smiled. "Thank you." Itachi then sighed tiredly, "We should probably get ready for class."

Sasori mirrored the raven's smile. "Sure."

With that said, Sasori made his way toward the bathroom, giving Itachi one last glance, before he closed the door.

Itachi slumped further into his bed, the hunger nagging him bitterly in the back of his mind. His eyes began to tear up from the pain he was feeling. He brought his hand over his eyes, letting the darkness embrace him as he frowned. He was no longer curable. He would endure this disgusting burden for as long as he lived.

"If only it were that simple."

_/x.x/_

Sasori hated when teachers lectured them on subjects that had little to no importance to him. It was such a waste of time. Worst of all it made him wait!

He laid his head on the palm of his right hand, a barely noticeable brownish looking bruise marked his hand. He didn't know where he had gotten that mark, but always ended up shrugging it off along with the strange feeling he got whenever he thought about it for too long.

With a heavy sigh, he decided to take in the details of the outside world. He blandly took in the rubbish details of the abandoned streets, and buildings. Judging by the ugly unartistic scenery, it was probably close to 1ish in the afternoon.

The redhead took in the details of the streets, the pavement, the cars, the plants and anything else he could find to avoid looking at _them_.

_They_ were there, giggling and joking around. They were all sinfully beautiful, almost like a demon, if he had ever seen one, and if it was true that they were beautiful like _them_. But then again it could be the beauty of an angel, and the cruelty of a demon.

_Yes, he liked that thought better._

It was strange, _they_ weren't supposed to exist. At least not in reality. _They _were supposed to only be found in books, folklore, fables, myths...

_Fairy Tales..._

and yet, here _they_ were laughing and playing around.

_Why could he see them? _

_Why him? _

_How could he? _

This was never supposed to happen none of this made any sense, logic prevented this insanity from being real, yet there they were calmly living on in a world filled with ignorant peop- no not people. _Mortals_, humans. Creatures that were flawed, creatures that got ill.

_Creatures that died._

"Akasuna-san. Quit daydreaming and pay attention."

Reality swept back into the redhead's mind, a scowl plastered on his lovely features. The class snickered and stared. He wasn't embarrassed, not really. He was pissed tough. Glaring daggers at the back of his teacher's head. The redhead sighed and turned his attention away from the window, slowly starting to plot his sensei's bloody artistic demise.

How he_loathed_ being the center of attention.

As he stared at the board, the redhead missed what would surely change his life.

One of the _creatures_, gracefully poised, impishly smiled at all the _others_. It was obvious that this _creature _was superior, and not just in beauty.

_It's_ eyes glimmered like the ocean itself, luke warm, inviting and deadly. Blond hair the color of the sun's rays, glimmered and shined like gold, and an impish grin twisted dementedly. _This one_ was the very _essence_ of destruction, and chaos.

A _demon _with the face of an _angel_.

_I_t looked at the window, spotting the bored redhead playing around with a red pen, _it's_ smile, if possible, broadened, before _it_ shrugged and walked away.

Leaving the rest of _them _in a silent daze.

_/x.x/_

"Party?"

The redhead nodded at the raven. "Hn, Temari had said it was going to be one hell of a party, and she had told me that we are both invited." Sasori ignored the disapproving look he got from his friend, and walked into the bathroom. He even ignored the fact that Itachi had followed.

Rummaging through the drawers of the cabinets in the bathroom, Sasori made a small noise of triumph once he found the item he was looking for. He once more, ignored the gaze of the raven as he walked toward the mirror and begun to apply some.

It was completely manly to be doing this.

It took guts and courage.

Skill and precision.

It took-

"Are you really applying eyeliner?" Sasori made a soft choking sound from the bottom of his throat, making the raven snicker. "Shut up Itachi, you straighten your hair." At that comment, the raven stayed quiet, before they both burst out into short fits of laughter. It was nice how they felt at ease in each other's presence. Then again, four years of being around each other did that to people.

After calming down, Itachi continued. "Seriously though?" Sasori only shrugged, hey how was he supposed to make himself feel better? Plus, he liked to think that he was staying in touch with his feminine and Suna side.

After all, men wearing makeup such as eyeliner, was common back in Suna, so why not in Konoha?

Once he finished, Sasori looked back at Itachi before breaking into a small grin. "Come on, lighten up, Ita~chan, it'll be fun~" The redhead grinned charmingly, taking the raven's hand. His lips gently brushed his friend's hand, chocolate brown eyes looking devilishly into soft ebony ones.

Itachi sighed.

There was _no_ getting out of _this._

_/x.x/_

It was crowded with people, dancing and drinking next to the lake. A bunch of rich prissy kids wasting themselves for one night to spite their parents. A typical teenage party where one or two idiots would be so drunk that they accidentally kill themselves and-

"Sasori are you alright?"

The redhead turned to the raven and gave his best friend a sheepish smile.

After their horrendous experience way getting to the party, the redhead and raven relaxed some. Both for different reasons. Itachi because he didn't feel comfortable here, and Sasori because he saw _so many of them._

Some of_them _even had the nerve to _touch him_, granted that _they _probably didn't even know that he could see them. Still. It scared him, because that gave him even more of a reason to fear _them_, _they_ could do whatever they pleased. He was powerless against _them,_ he knew that. Seeing the ways _they_ torture those who have his '_gift'._

_Burden was more like it._

They _aren't _supposed to be real.

But they _are_.

He's been living like this for so long.

He's seen what _they've_ done.

Knows how cruel _they _can be, so why-

"Sasori! Just the guy I was looking for."

Th redhead froze, he knew that voice. He knew it, all too well. His heart sped up and his cheeks immediately lightly dusted in pink. It was a common reaction that happened whenever the other was around. He tried to hide the blush.

Good thing it was dark out.

He turned around, gaining the attention of Itachi, and smiled.

"Sandaime. How pleasant of you to be here." The other male smiled longingly at the redhead, making said redhead blush harder. The caramel colored teen made his way toward the artist. It filled the redhead with such warmth knowing he could gain the attention of his desires.

Sandaime Kazekage was a tall rather powerful individual. The teen held himself with grace and excellent poise. He had dark blush black locks that fell slightly down his shoulders, spiking up dangerously. The fur-trimmed coat and black designer jeans only adding to his dangerously alluring appearance.

Sasori chatted animatedly with Sandaime, to say he had a little crush on the male was abit of an understatement. He was drowning with admiration for the teen, heck he practically melted whenever the other was around. Now mind you, Sasori was, no, is, a very powerful and intimidating individual.

He wasn't some prissy Amegakure girl that went week to the knees whenever they got a glance from their source of admiration.

But damnit those soft gleaming amber eyes, and that vivid gorgeous smile were making it so damn hard.

"Come on Sasori, I know a place where we could chat more comfortably." Sasori looked back at Itachi, the raven just nodded in agreement. Sasori silently thanked his friend.

"Saso-chan, have fun." Pause. "Sandaime do something to harm Sasori in any way, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Sasori could have gulped and fainted at the intensity of the glare (and did Itachi's eyes just flash red?) his friend directed at Sandaime. Itachi was very protective of his younger brother, Sasuke, and apparently he has somehow made his way to the raven's protective 'big-brother' side. He smiled softly. He was very lucky to have the raven as a friend.

"No worries, Uchiha-san. I would never harm Sasori in any way."

A warm hand enclosed his, Sasori tried to calm his racing heart beat, and gave Sandaime a questioning look. The smile he got in return was all he needed to know.

_/x.x/_

He hissed in pain as he was struck once more. Blond hair cascading down over his perfectly sculpted bare shoulders. Blood gently dribbled down the side of his mouth and he scowled bitterly before removing the crimson liquid. His body ached, and his head burned, but he would not get defeated and bring shame upon his sacred land.

_Never. _

_Not after what his king had done for him. _

_He owed his King his life and so much more._

With practiced grace, he stood up and found an opening. Grinning madly he attacked. Muttering a soft 'Katsu' before he moved out of range. A small explosion of flesh and flames burned the night's air in a disarray of red and yellow. The maddening shrill cry of his victim rang in his ears like a gentle lullaby.

How beautiful.

He laughed, his voice sounding like chaos itself as he moved out of his art. After all he only lived for the fleeting moment of the flame. The single transient moment, the flash of light that burned momentarily before dispersing into nothingness. Art is an explosion

Giggling dementedly to himself, the creature gracefully walked out of the mess he made and moved around the forest and spot _him._

He immediately stopped his giggling, and frowned. The boy looked familiar. Crimson red locks and soft chocolate brown eyes adorned with a doll-like face and-

"The mortal boy from before, yeah?"

Grinning to himself he moved a bit more, before his lovely cruel creatures turned into a bitter, resentful scowl.

The mortal was with another.

Laughing and smiling.

The other mortal only seemed to want to quench his sexual desires.

And his mortal didn't realize it.

_How disgusting. _

Without even thinking about the consequences, he turned on his glamour, making himself visible to both mortals. Even with a glamour he was still way too beautiful to even be considered human. But this was worth it. How his mortal looked at him in both fear and awe made him shiver involuntarily in complete ecstasy.

It also made him want to eat him up.

"Greetings, yeah."

The lust-filled mortal replied first. "W-who are you?" Hmmm he seemed to know that he was dangerous. The look on the tan face was more than enough to confirm his suspicions, it seemed he was also blessed with the sight. How exciting.

His mortal continued.

"You!? You're one of _them _aren't you?" The bitterness and resent, his mortal harbored in his words shocked as well as surprised him. How interesting this mortal was. He would have so much fun with this boy, of course before the boy becomes too attached. Then he would rip the boy's eyes out and paint the skies with his blood.

The being strode closer to his mortal, watching in amusement as he saw his mortal flinch some. Ignoring the yelling that was coming out of that other nuisance, he ran a lovely callous hand through his hair in a graceful motion.

His blond hair glimmered in the moonlight, and his eyes shimmered with cruel amusement. He didn't even know the mortal's name. But that didn't matter.

He knew what he wanted.

Unfortunately for him, the other mortal stepped in.

"Get the fuck away from him."

He turned to look at the mortal, his ocean-filled eyes hardening like steel. The idiotic mortal faltered slightly. With an annoyed click of his tongue, he approached the mortal and reached out. A grin spreading across his features. He wouldn't kill him, that mortal was not even worth the effort.

"Hmmmm, and why would you say that, yeah? When all you want is to satisfy your sexual needs, _disgusting _mortal."

With little to no effort at all, he snapped the male's arm. The night sky was engulfed with a horrid scream. Cold azure eyes watched as the teen grasped his broken limb in anguish. He barely registered the fact that his mortal was stunned to silence, tense and surprised. The dumb hormonal mortal fainted from pain. The faery watched blandly as the tan boy's body crumpled and messy dark bluish locks fell onto his face.

_Patheti__c._

The blond's attention quickly returned to the wide-eyed redhead, a grin returning to his lovely features. Oh my, the boy truly was a rare treat. How much fun it will be to break him.

"Now mortal, yeah. Where were we, hmm?"

He calmly walked toward the redhead. His grin widening, at the sight of trembling form of the redhead,yet those chocolate brown eyes burned with rage. The redhead's lips and body quivered deliciously, it was obvious the boy was afraid. With good reason too. But his mortal's eyes defied the action of weakness.

_H__ow cute._

He slowly moved his head toward the not to unnecessarily touch the boy. Their lips centimeters apart. His frosty winter breath mingling with his mortal's warm and inviting breath. Without much thought, he closed the gap. His blond lashes fluttered momentarily before closing as he enjoyed the innocent touch of lips.

The familiar stinging of flesh engulfed his senses. He savored the moment, not spending too long, he didn't want to mark the boy. No way was he going to damage his property before he even got to try it.

In what seemed like a second for the faery, he pulled away, and to his surprise noted that his mortal's eyes were heavily lidded with hidden desire. His ocean-filled eyes looked down at the once rosy lips, now frozen in an inhuman tint of blue. His angelic face hardened to a bitter scowl.

_This_ is what separated them.

A small twinge of guilt swam through his soul, but he quickly dismissed it, leaning forward and softly biting his mortal's neck. Sucking the rather soft and warm skin. He could feel the boy's heart beat quicken.

A nice little present.

A gift from his land.

And a little reminder as to who _his_ mortal belonged to.

Satisfied with his work, he gracefully turned around, his long blond hair being the last thing his mortal saw. And his name being the last thing the redhead heard, before he slipped his glamour back in place.

"_Deidara."_

The redhead stood rooted to the ground, a familiar sense of Deja vu returning to his being, as his neck burned angrily and his lips hissed in pain. He couldn't comprehend what exactly had just happened. Everything had happened so quickly.

He moved a hand to touch his lips only to quickly remove it, the small touch caused a swift surge of pain to course through him.

What the hell had the blond done to him?

And why the hell did the burning sensation feel so familiar?

_Not again._

_/x.x./_

* * *

_Reviws are highly appreciated :D_


End file.
